Marc Davis
Marc Fraser Davis fue un destacado artista, animador e Imagineer de Walt Disney Studios. Era uno de los conocidos Nine Old Men, los famosos animadores principales del estudio de animación de Walt Disney durante la éra dorada de Disney. Algunos de los personajes animados de los que fue responsable son Thumper y Flower de Bambi (1942), Br'er Rabbit de Song of the South (1946),Cenicienta de Cinderella (1950), Alice de Alice in Wonderland (1951), Tinker Bell en Peter Pan (1953), Maléfica y Aurora en Sleeping Beauty (1959), y Cruella De Vil en 101 Dalmatians (1961). También ha diseñado los personajes para muchas de las atracciones de Disneyland como el Enchanted Tiki Room, Great Moments con Mr. Lincoln, Ford's Magic Skyway, Carousel of Progress, it's a small world, Jungle Cruise, Nature's Wonderland, Pirates of El Caribean(versión original), The Haunted Mansion, Country Bear Jamboree, America Sings y la expedición no construida de Western River, así como la creación de los personajes que figuran en esas atracciones. fue galardonado por el programa Disney Legends en 1989. Carrera en Disney Marc Davis estudió en el Kansas City Art Institute, el California School of Fine Arts y finalmente en el Otis Institute of Los Angeles, hasta que en el año 1935 comenzó a trabajar como aprendiz en el departamento de animación de los Walt Disney Animation Studios. Marc Davis estuvo vinculado a los estudios Disney en diversas facetas durante más de 43 años, siendo uno de los dibujantes más prestigiosos de la historia del cine de animación y uno de los miembros más destacados de Walt Disney Imagineering. Davis estuvo 3 años diseñando personajes y storyboards para la producción de animación Bambi, y posteriormente Walt Disney comenzó a involucrarle en el diseño de Mine Train Through Nature's Wonderland, una de las primeras atracciones de Disneyland que en 1977 se convertiría en Big Thunder Mountain; una de las atracciones más populares de los parques de Disney. En WED Enterprises, más tarde Walt Disney Imagineering, Marc Davis encontró una nueva vía para aplicar su energía creativa. Cuando Walt le comentó que estaba pensando crear una ambiciosa figura audio-animatronic de Abraham Lincoln, Davis se puso en marcha y creó los diseños que permitieron convertir una mera figura robótica en algo más; una figura con personalidad y un grado de realismo nunca antes visto. Marc Davis también logró convertir los bocetos creados por Mary Blair para la atracción de It's a Small World en divertidas figuras vivientes, radiantes de colorido, humor y personalidad. Pero posiblemente los trabajos más admirados de Marc Davis fueron Piratas del Caribe y Haunted Mansion; dos atracciones revolucionarias que Marc Davis logró impregnar de su característico realismo y sentido del humor a pesar de tratar temas bastante tétricos y oscuros. Su esposa Alice Davis creó los trajes originales para las figuras Audio-Animatronic en el Ford Magic Skyway, It's a Small World y Piratas del Caribe. Davis murió en enero de 2000; Ese mismo mes, el Fondo de Becas Marc Fraser Davis fue formalmente establecido en el California Institute of the Arts. Personajes que animó Walt Disney Imagineering Marc Davis también diseñó los personajes para muchos paseos en Disneyland y animatronics de las atracciones: * The Jungle Cruise (1955) * Mine Train Through Nature's Wonderland (1960) * The Enchanted Tiki Room (1963) * Ford's Magic Skyway (1964) * Great Moments with Mr. Lincoln (1964) * The Carousel of Progress (1964) * It's a Small World (1964) * Pirates of the Caribbean (1967) * The Haunted Mansion (1969) * The Country Bear Jamboree (1971) * America Sings (1974) * Western River Expedition (proyecto cancelado) Categoría:Animadores Categoría:Imagineers Categoría:Disney Legends Categoría:Disney Golden Age Categoría:Nine Old Men Categoría:Disneyland Categoría:Walt Disney Animation Studios Categoría:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Categoría:Bambi Categoría:Song of the South Categoría:The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad Categoría:Cinderella (1950) Categoría:Alice in Wonderland (1951) Categoría:Peter Pan Categoría:Sleeping Beauty Categoría:One Hundred and One Dalmatians